DT - Day of the Dino
by Kinded Isa
Summary: Jason and Tommy must once again take on the mantle as power rangers when they thought themselves long retired. When a creature named Mesogog attacks the peace of Reefside, the former rangers must activate a new team of rangers. This was done as a request to include Jason with Tommy in the DT series, contains some slash, spanking, etc. You've been warned! AU and slashy.


DT - Day of the Dino

Author: Kindred Isa

Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder

Pairing: Jason/Tommy

Rating: M to be safe

Disclaimer: The power rangers, dino thunder characters, monsters, zords, nor anything is mine. The story is merely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: Spanking, Two men in a married relationship, some violence and spoilers for the series. This is an alternate universe revolving around the series I had written with Blackfox12 with Tommy and Jason married.

Author's Notes: This is written for someone who requested this series and therefore I have decided to rewrite the dino thunder series with Jason involved.

The Island

The dark shadows of the caves did nothing to shelter them from the heat even when the sun couldn't reach them within its bellows. Even so, the heat was enough to bother Dr. Tommy Oliver while he crawled along the rough surface in an attempt to find even more dinosaur evidence sliding down onto his side. The crawl down into a small cave bellow wasn't going to be easy but he knew that he could do this having faced peril in his work before but that had come at a price including a very sore backside. Glancing, his dark eyes up at the other man crouching on the edge of the cavern, Tommy winked at him for a moment before he began his descent.

The smells of moisture and mold filled his nostrils with Tommy gripping onto the rope that was still attached to the black thick harness he was wearing even when his black boots hit the slippery, rocky surface. Taking the time to wipe the sweat that was now glistening on his forehead, Tommy took the time to glance around actually whistling in amazement. "You should see how big this cave is!" He called up to his companion in excitement. If the cave was large, then it had to yield what they were looking for on the island.

"Just be careful Tommy. You know better than anyone how treacherous caves can be." His companion warned him while he held the slack of the rope tethered to Tommy's harness. With a few tugs, the paleontologist let the other man know that he was ready to explore so the rope was given some slack in order to both keep Tommy safe but allow him to explore. His hands remained firm on the rope determined to keep Tommy safe but also allowing him some leeway in the exploration. Hearing something from below, Jason's voice bellowed to the other man. "Dammit Tommy, if you break your neck because of this hunt, I'm going to first kill you and then blister your hide again." It was true that he trusted Tommy with his life but Jason Lee Scott was going to be damned if he let his husband get hurt or killed on another hunt for dinosaur dna or even more dino gems.

Feeling the pull on his harness and Jason's warnings, Tommy got up having slipped to his side on the rocky surface but despite the scratches to his left side where he had caught the rocks, he was perfectly fine. "I'm fine Jase!" He called up; reaching into the black backpack he had been wearing to gather his tools slowly starting the meticulous work of removing a small speck of amber from the rock. The flashlight in his mouth; helped him to see what he had come for hoping to find more DNA to create his experiments with Anton Mercer. It was true that they didn't truly trust the man but he did fund their research and the digs so Jason and Tommy had to work with the man. Besides, they weren't one to judge a man just because he was rude, or even as Kimberly would have said, ubber creepy at times. The man had a passion for their work and the money so it was worth the enterprise in making history with the man.

Just as he had finally gotten the sample free, the cave began to shake warning the two men that something wasn't entirely right. Tommy quickly placed the sample into his backpack and moved towards the cave opening. "Jase, are you okay?"

"I'm fine but you had better get your butt back up here. I don't like the feel of those tremors and sounds like a storm outside." Jason gripped the rope tightly and held fast while Tommy began his assent towards the cave opening. His muscled ached while he held the rough material but he was all there was to prevent his husband from falling back down to the cool wet hard surface. Once on the top with Jason, Tommy unhooked the harness, placing it into the backpack before they began their quick pilgrimage out of the dark caves.

Smoke already bellowed through the thick humid jungle with the two men fleeing the unsteady quivering of the caves to emerge into the brush heading towards the building. The smoke seemed to be coming from the laboratory even when they reached the smooth doors. Tommy opened the door and looked back at Jason, both on full alert. "What do you think happened?" The younger man asked his husband while they entered the building towards the laboratory only to be halted when a large reptilian creature blocked their path. "Whoa, you are ugly." Tommy uttered backing up with Jason only to having their escape also blocked, both knowing that they would need to fight to escape. They also knew that the creatures that now blocked their way out were from their own research with Mesogog's presence clearly known.

The two former power rangers fought for both their freedom and lives with both men finally escaping the building but it was far from over. Explosions rocked the jungle above them driving both of them towards the looming cliffs only able to halt themselves but a few feet from the deadly cliff edge. The thunder of explosions and the creatures looming upon them, forced both men to leap from the large rocky surface into the cold dark of the ocean below. Tommy felt the icy grip of the ocean as he surface with a loud grasp having been holding onto Jason's hand when they had jumped. Unable to spot his husband, Tommy felt panic gripping at his heart screaming for Jason while diving under the surface to find him. Jason was under the water clearly injured with a long gash along his ribs on one side, the blood turning the water nearby pink even when Tommy swam down to gather his husband into his arms. Jason let out a loud pained gasp with both men swimming away to safety. The island rocked with the thunder and flames of the explosions echoed behind their retreating backs. None knowing the fate of their benefactor for clearly Anton Mercer was dead and their hard work destroyed save for their notes left in their sanctuary at home.


End file.
